pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Electrode
/ |dexhoenn= / |dexmokalos=073 |evofrom=Voltorb |gen=Generation I |species=Ball Pokémon |egg1=Mineral |body=01 |type=Electric |imheight=3'11" |metheight=1.2 m |imweight=146.8 lbs. |metweight=66.6 kg |ability=Soundproof Static |dw=Aftermath |color=Red |evo= }} Electrode (Japanese: マルマイン Marumain) is an -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Electrode is a spherical Pokémon that bears a resemblance to an upside-down Poké Ball. Its top half is white, and its bottom half is red. Electrode has two small beady black eyes, large prominent eyebrows, and a wide mischievously grinning mouth. Behavior Electrode is an unpredictable and volatile Pokémon that will explode with little or no stimuli or provocation. It stores much electricity inside its spherical body, and often drifts on winds, full to bursting with stored electricity. It is feared by many due to its explosive and unpredictable nature. As shown in the fourth episode of Pokémon Generations, Electrode is capable of levitating. Evolution Electrode is the evolved form of Voltorb, as of level 30. Game info Pokédex entries Locations Stats Generation VII= |-| Generation I-VI= Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 1 |Magnetic Flux|—|—|20|Electric|Status|Clever|1|0}} 1 |[[Charge]]|—|—|20|Electric|Status|Clever|1|0}} 1 |[[Tackle]]|50|100|35|Normal|Physical|Tough|4|0}} 1 |Sonic Boom|—|90|20|Normal|Special|Cool|3|0}} 1 |'Spark'|65|100|20|Electric|Physical|Cool|4|0}} 4 |Sonic Boom|—|90|20|Normal|Special|Cool|3|0}} 6 |Eerie Impulse|—|100|15|Electric|Status|Clever|1|3}} 9 |'Spark'|65|100|20|Electric|Physical|Cool|4|0}} 11 |[[Rollout]]|30|90|20|Rock|Physical|Cute|3|0}} 13 |[[Screech]]|—|85|40|Normal|Status|Clever|3|0}} 16 |'Charge Beam'|50|90|10|Electric|Special|Beautiful|1|0}} 20 |[[Swift]]|60|—|20|Normal|Special|Cool|2|0}} 22 |'Electro Ball'|—|100|10|Electric|Special|Cool|3|0}} 26 |[[Self-Destruct]]|200|100|5|Normal|Physical|Beautiful|8|0}} 29 |Light Screen|—|—|30|Psychic|Status|Beautiful|2|0}} 36 |Magnet Rise|—|—|10|Electric|Status|Clever|2|0}} 41 |'Discharge'|80|100|15|Electric|Special|Beautiful|2|2}} 47 |[[Explosion]]|250|100|5|Normal|Physical|Beautiful|8|0}} 54 |Gyro Ball|—|100|5|Steel|Physical|Cool|1|0}} 58 |Mirror Coat|—|100|20|Psychic|Special|Beautiful|2|0}} N/A |[[Tackle]]|50|100|35|Normal|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites Anime *Danny's Electrode *Electrode (OI034) *Head of Security's Electrode *Natasha's Electrode *Electrode (Generations) Other appearances Super Smash Bros./Melee/Brawl/3DS and Wii U In the original Smash Bros. Electrode would appear from the doorway atop the Silph Co. building on the Saffron City stage and use Explosion, damaging any players near it. In the sequels, it would be released randomly from a Poké Ball. When released, Electrode will pause for a few seconds before using Explosion. It can be picked up and thrown, though this is risky as Electrode will hurt everyone near it, including the player who threw the Poké Ball. Electrode functions in Brawl in much the same way as in Melee, however, sometimes, it will fail to explode. Other times, Electrode will merely pretend to fail to explode, then explode suddenly after a few seconds. Electrode appears in fourth installment, functioning the same as in Brawl. Melee trophy description Electrode, an electric Ball Pokémon, is the evolved form of Voltorb. It has the tendency to explode with even the slightest provocation, which has earned it the nickname "Wrecking Ball." Electrode is the quickest Pokémon found to date, and its distinctive white-over-red coloring is the opposite of Voltorb's. Brawl trophy description "A Ball Pokémon. The more electricity stored in its body, the quicker it moves. One danger of storing that much electricity is the slightest stimulus may cause it to explode. Moves it specializes in are Selfdestruct and Explosion. Its love of electricity cause it to gather near power plants." 3DS/Wii U trophy description NA: An Electric-type Pokémon that stores energy inside its body. Nicknamed "the Bomb Ball" by some, the slightest shock risks setting this Pokémon off. If you're feeling brave, you can throw Electrode at your foes before it detonates. Handle with care, or it'll go off in your hands instead! PAL: This Electric-type Pokémon stores huge amounts of electricity in its body. It is also known as the Bomb Ball due to the fact that even the lightest touch can make it blow up. Sometimes it takes a little while for Electrode to use its Explosion attack, so you might have enough time to throw it in someone else's direction! Feeling brave? Trivia * In HeartGold and SoulSilver, if the player character has Electrode traveling alongside them, if they talk to it inside the Rocket Hideout one may receive a message say "Electrode is trembling", indicating it is either scared or agitated being there due to Team Rocket's using Electrode to power their machine. * It highly resembles its pre-evolution, Voltorb, but it is much larger, at 23.5 inches in diameter and about 54362 cubic inches in volume. ** Voltorb is only 10 inches in diameter and 4189 cubic inches in volume. ** Therefore, Electrode is 2.33 times longer in terms of height and 13 times larger in terms of volume. * In Super Smash Bros., Electrode is one of the Pokémon that can be freed from Pokéballs. During this time, it uses the move Explosion. Origin Although Electrode resembles an upside-down Poké Ball, it is based on a bomb or landmine. It might also draw inspiration from the phenomenon of ball lightning, as the latter is known to drift through the atmosphere and explode when it is full of electricity. Etymology Electrode's name appears to come from the actual word electrode, which is a conductor through which electricity enters or leaves. It might also be a combination of electric and explode. Its Japanese name, Marumine, comes from maru (circle or round) and mine (like a landmine, which are known to explode). Its German name, Lektrobal, comes from electro and ball. Gallery 101Electrode_OS_Anime.png 101Electrode_OS_Anime_2.png 101Electrode_OS_Anime_3.png 101Electrode_AG_Anime.png 101Electrode_Dream.png 101Electrode_Pokemon_Stadium.png 101Electrode_Pokémon_Colosseum.png 101Electrode_Pokémon_PokéPark.png 101Electrode Pokémon HOME.png Electrode trophy SSBM.png Electrode trophy SSBB.png Electrode trophy SSBWU.png Support Electrode.png Electrode-GO.png Electrode GO Shiny.png SSBUElectrode.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon Category:Artificial Pokémon